


Selfie

by MarshmallowYatt



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance, killian and technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowYatt/pseuds/MarshmallowYatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has to educate Killian about selfies. Pure fluff followed by hilarity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since writing "Emma I'm for You", I've been on a roll finding ideas for Captain Swan stories. I've had the idea for this one after I saw the promo photos for 4x04 of Mary Margaret with a camera :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I still don't own OUAT or Captain Swan.

About twenty minutes into their dinner, Emma's phone buzzed on the table, making both her and Killian pull their hands away.

"Sorry", she chuckled, rolling her eyes when she saw her mother's name on the display. Killian watched her swipe the screen, utterly entranced. Until...

"Swan, what the bloody hell is a selfie?"

Sure enough, Mary Margaret sent Emma the following text:

"Send us a selfie of you two pls? :)"

Emma groaned and clicked the "respond" button, fully intending to tell her mother to leave them alone.

"Emma, answer the question" - Killian persisted. She rolled her eyes.

"Selfie is a photo you take of your face and send to someone. Like an instant painting?"

He nodded slowly.

"And your mother wants this instant painting of our countenances on her talking device?"

"Yep" - she replied. "Sorry, I'll just text her" - upon seeing his blank look, she corrected herself: "send a message and she'll go away."

He raised his eyebrow, looking pensieve.

"But what's the harm in sending her this selfie painting thing? Swan, she's your mother, and she's missed out on things. Wouldn't it be nice to indulge her a little?"

Emma groaned and pouted like a petulant child. "But I hate taking pictures of myself! They always look ridiculous! And I can't stand the term 'selfie'".

Killian chuckled at her expression, unable to hide the adoration in his baby blues.

"Love, while I agree that the names in this realm are rather peculiar, I see no problem with making your mother happy - since, as you say, it will only take a second to... press a button?" Emma nodded and he contunued: "After all, I am rather dashing and you are undoubtedly the most stunning lass this realm, or any other realms, has to offer. It would be wrong not to create an instant picture thing of us."

Emma rolled her eyes at that. "Fine, fine! You win!" - she huffed. "Sit next to me" - she said more calmly, which resulted in a genuine smile on Killian's face, that she was secretly pleased to see. He slid into the seat next to her, placing his new arm around her shoulders.

"Okay, now" - she clicked on the camera icon and chuckled at seeing his eyes widen on the screen.

"Is that like a mirror?" - he asked.

"Sort of. Not really. The phone lets you see yourself before the picture is taken, so you can make sure it looks good. Not that it ever worked for me" - she muttered the last part to herself.

"So, what am I supposed to do with myself while you play with the buttons to make this selfie?"

"Nothing, Killian. Just look at the black dot here, and.. one, two, three!"

She pressed the camera button. "There, all done. Want to see?" Upon seeing his eager nod, she opened the folder with photos and clicked on the most recent file.

"There."

The photo showed Emma grinning sheepishly and Killian tilting his head towards hers and smiling widely. In the corner, she could make out his fingers wrapped around the strands of her ponytail. She sneaked a look at him and caught him staring.

"What do you think? Cool, huh?" - she chuckled. Killian nodded slowly.

"It is.. much more precise than the paintings I'm used to. What do we do with it now? Press another button so your mother can see it on her device?"

"Yeah" - Emma switched into the messages app and sent the picture to Mary Margaret's number. The short buzz of her phone signalled that the message has been delivered, which she proceeded to explain to her date. His fascinated and eager expression made Emma smile despite herself, when she was done. She hadn't noticed, or pretended not to notice, that his arm was still around her shoulders and that his thumb was making small circular motions on her arm.

"Hey Swan" - she heard him whisper.

"What?" - she whispered back.

"You're wrong about one thing. That picture of yours is far from ridiculous."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah".

"But of course, while these selfies of you may look quite lovely, they are nothing compared to the way you look tonight, love" - he whispered again, his breath tickling her ear. She tried very hard not to blush.

Neither of them heard Mary Margaret's response.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma Swan's phone lit up for what was likely a tenth time that day. She groaned and clicked on the new message icon. A shirtless picture of the pirate was on the screen. She rolled her eyes.  
"You're lucky it's a slow day at work" - she texted Killian back.

"I'd say you are the lucky one love ;)" - a response arrived not a minute later.

"Why did I ever teach you how to use a phone..." - she replied, cursing the day she introduced Killian to texting. She was, however, somewhat impressed by the fact that he managed to type so quickly with a single hand. True to her thoughts, her phone buzzed again ten seconds later.

"So I could brighten your day like this ;)" was the caption on another shirtless selfie, taken at a different angle. Emma laughed in exasperation. She knew he wouldn't believe her if she told him she was going to turn her phone off - despite the fact that the Snow Queen hasn't made an appearance in a while, Emma wasn't about to neglect her duties as a Sheriff. And Killian did know her well enough to have a very good idea about the thoughts that were running through her head when she looked at the photos.

Especially when Emma could see a VERY noticeable lovebite she may or may not have left last night on his shoulder.

Biting her lip, she exited the messages app and began to catch up on the paperwork she's been neglecting all day thanks to the pirate's narcissistic tendencies. After a couple of hours, David entered the office.

"Hey, Emma. You don't have to stick around for the rest of the day, I can take it from here" - he offered kindly. Emma chuckled.

"Where's my little brother?"

"With Mary Margaret. She..." - he hesitated.

"Told you to get lost because you were hovering?" - Emma teased. Her father sighed and nodded.

"Alright. I'll be at Killian's..."

"Don't want to know" - David groaned. Emma shook her head fondly and exited the station.

A few minutes later, she knocked on Killian's room door.

"Who's there?" - she smiled at the accented voice and yelled out her name. She heard a laugh and a sound of a key turning. Her jaw dropped.

Killian Jones was standing across the entrance, and

HE

WAS

NAKED.

The small blue towel around his waist left very little to the imagination. Emma stood there for a few seconds, unable to stop her eyes from wandering.

"Hello Emma" - he drawled, raising his eyebrow.

"I take it you were" - she made air quotes with her fingers - "in the shower?"

He frowned.

"Didn't you get my selfie a minute ago? I must say, I am very impressed at how quickly you got here. I should do that more often" - he smirked, taking Emma's hand and leading her inside. She tilted her head in confusion.

"The last selfie I got from you was like an hour ago, what are you on about?" - she whispered against his lips as his hand made its way around her waist. Suddenly they both jumped at the loud noise downstairs.

"Killian Jones, I am going to kill you!" - Emma gasped, recognising the voice as her father's. She saw a look of comprehension on Killian's face, that was quickly replaced by a look of horror.

"My finger must have slipped" - he muttered and bolted towards the bedroom, emerging fully clothed just as David barged in, holding a gun in his hand.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SEND NAKED PICTURES TO MY DAUGHTER?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews make me happy :)

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews please?


End file.
